Peau de Griffon
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Le conte de Peau d'Ane (version film surtout) avec Albafica et Minos. Après la mort de sa femme, le Roi Lugonis décide de se remarier et jette son dévolu sur son fils adoptif. Celui-ci prend la fuite, caché sous la peau d'un Griffon...
1. Chapter 1

_Il était une fois un roi si grand, si aimé de ses peuples, si respecté de tous ses voisins qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était le plus heureux de tous les monarques..._

 _Il s'appelait Lugonis et régnait sur la Grèce. Son bonheur était encore confirmé par le choix qu'il avait fait d'une princesse aussi belle que vertueuse répondant au nom de Pasiphaé. Ces époux vivaient dans une union parfaite. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant, mais le Roi avait adopté un orphelin répondant au nom d'Albafica, dont le charme et la grâce attirait tous les regards. La magnificence, le goût et l'abondance régnait dans son palais. Les bâtiments étaient magnifiques et les écuries vastes et remplies des plus beaux chevaux du monde… A l'entrée du palais, au lieu le plus apparent un Griffon aux plumes d'or se tenait là . Cette injustice peut vous surprendre mais lorsque vous saurez ses vertus sans pareilles, vous ne trouverez pas que l'honneur est trop grand…_

Lugonis sourit en caressant le bec de l'animal tandis que les serviteurs s'activaient pour ramasser les plumes précieuses tombées au sol.

 _Mais les vicissitudes de la vie s'étendent aussi bien sur les rois que sur les sujets et les plus grands biens sont toujours mêlés de quelques maux…_

Le Roi, toujours souriant, plongea la main dans la corbeille de plumes d'or et les caressa, appréciant leur souplesse et leur douceur. Il sursauta lorsque le temps se couvrit soudain, le soleil disparaissant derrière des nuages noirs. L'orage éclata et la pluie se mit à tomber à flot sur tout le royaume.

 _Le ciel permit que la Reine fut tout à coup attaquée par une rare maladie. Et ni la faculté, ni les charlatans à la mode ne furent d'aucun secours._

Pâle, Pasiphaé gisait sur son lit, la main posée sur celle de Lugonis. La vie la quittait. Elle tourna la tête vers le roi et parvint à articuler :

\- Avant de mourir, j'exige une chose de vous… C'est que… s'il vous prenait l'envie de vous remarier…

\- Non ! protesta le Roi, horrifié à cette idée, en agrippant la main de sa femme. Non, jamais je n'y songerai de ma vie ! Parlez-moi plutôt de vous suivre…

\- Je vous crois si j'en prends à témoin notre amour. Jurez moi de ne vous remariez que lorsque vous aurez trouvé une personne plus belle et mieux faite que moi.

\- C'est impossible… murmura Lugonis en baissant la tête.

Personne ne remplacerait jamais son épouse.

\- Jurez… supplia celle-ci en prenant une voix plaintive. Alors, je mourrai contente…

Lugonis ferma les yeux un bref instant. Comment refuser la moindre requête à une mourante ?

\- Je le jure…

* * *

Le glas sonna au petit matin annonçant la mort de la reine dans tout le royaume. Un petit cortège, composé seulement des porteurs du cercueil, du Roi et du Prince, traversa les jardins enneigés dans un silence de plomb où le chagrin gardait la première place. Lugonis n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne reverrait pas sa chère femme. Agenouillé devant la coupole de verre enfermant son corps, les yeux dans le vide, il repensait aux moments passés ensemble. Il tressailli à peine en entendant la neige crisser dans son dos. Enveloppé dans une cape noire, la capuche remontée pour se protéger du froid, Albafica fixa le dos de son père.

\- Venez, mon père… Vous allez prendre froid à rester dehors par ce temps.

Lugonis ne lui adressa pas un regard. Tout à son chagrin, il voulait rester seul et ne le partager avec personne. Pas même avec la seule autre personne qui connaissait la défunte reine aussi bien que lui.

\- Laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais.

Albafica fut quelque peu blessé par ce rejet brutal. Il comprenait le chagrin de Lugonis, lui aussi était triste d'avoir perdu sa mère d'adoption. Ils auraient pu faire le deuil ensemble en se soutenant mutuellement… Mais non, son père préférait visiblement effectuer cette épreuve seul et le laisser se débrouiller. Tête basse, le jeune homme se détourna et regagna le palais.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent. Le roi Lugonis, maussade, accoudé à sa fenêtre, songeait aux pressions de ses ministres. Ces derniers ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'il ne devait pas rester seul, aussi bien pour sa santé que pour l'état du royaume. A force de harcèlement, il leur avait donné l'autorisation de parcourir le Royaume et les terres voisines, à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de remplacer la défunte reine.

Il soupira lorsque son valet lui annonça la venue du 1er ministre. Ce dernier entra, en compagnie de deux messagers :

\- Majesté, nous vous apportons de bien jolis portraits.

Il soupira encore. Les précédents portraits lui avaient plutôt donné envie de partir en courant. Résigné, il se tourna vers le 1er ministre qui tenait un cadre dans ses mains.

\- Il s'agit ici d'un Prince, son père possède un….

-Faites voir et taisez-vous.

Lugonis prit le portrait des mains du ministre et grimaça :

\- Il est affreux !

Un à un, il passa les différentes peintures représentant des princes ou princesse à marier en trouvant à chaque fois des défauts et des critiques :

\- Soixante ans au moins, merci bien ! Non mais, vous avez vu son nez à celle-là ?! Tristesse ! Ennui ! Orgueil ! Hypocrisie ! et tous moches, ou bossus ou chauves ! Les enfants des comtes ont-ils disparu ?

Le 1er ministre hésita en regardant un petit portrait.

\- Il reste bien celui-ci…

\- Montrez ! ordonna le Roi.

Stupéfait, il regarda le garçon peint. Ses traits fins et délicats étaient encadrés par une chevelure bleu et soyeuse. Des yeux d'azur le fixaient avec une certaine mélancolies. Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel.

\- Vous le cachiez ! s'exclama Lugonis. Il est magnifique ! Qui est-ce ?

Le ministre l'attira à la fenêtre et lui désigna le jardin :

\- Votre… votre fils adoptif, majesté.

Lugonis baissa les yeux en entendant des notes de musique s'élever dans le jardin. Ses doigts agiles et gracieux pinçant les cordes du lyre, Albafica jouait, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Il chantonnait pour lui-même. La lumière du soleil printanier se reflétait dans ses cheveux et leur donnait un éclat presque divin.

\- Qu'il est beau… murmura le Roi.

\- Plus beau que la Reine, Majesté. Il la surpasse de beaucoup.

* * *

Les yeux mi-clos, Albafica laissait ses doigts courir librement sur les cordes de sa lyre, en savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage. Il sursauta lorsque le 1er ministre le rejoignit :

\- Votre père m'envoie vous chercher.

Surpris d'exister soudain à nouveau aux yeux de son père, mais ravi, le Prince ne se fit pas prier pour reposer sa lyre et suivre l'homme à l'intérieur du palais. Son père l'attendait, assis sur son trône. Albafica s'inclina respectueusement devant le Roi qui sourit tendrement en lui faisant signe de se redresser.

\- Albafica. La solitude était ma seule compagne depuis la mort de la Reine, mais j'ai décidé d'en finir.

Sincèrement heureux d'entendre une telle nouvelle, le jeune Prince laissa son visage se fendre d'un grand sourire :

\- J'en suis heureux, mon père ! Vous sembliez si triste ces derniers mois !

L'air contrit, le Roi l'observa un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

\- As-tu souffert du fait que je ne voulais pas te voir ?

Incapable de mentir, Albafica baissa les yeux au sol et répondit à mi-voix :

\- Un peu… Je ne cache pas que vous me manquiez. Mais je comprends pourquoi vous aviez besoin de rester seul.

Lugonis sourit en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Son enfant avait toujours été une personne douce et compréhensive.

\- Tu ne seras plus seul désormais. J'ai décidé de t'épouser.

Albafica écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette déclaration on ne peut plus déconcertante. Il dévisagea le Roi, dans l'espoir de voir ce dernier se mettre à rire et se réjouir de lui avoir fait une telle plaisanterie, mais malheureusement son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Mais… vous… vous êtes mon père.

Il recula instinctivement pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Lugonis. Ce dernier plissa le front :

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Si ! Mais seulement comme un enfant se doit d'aimer son ainé, certainement pas davantage !

Le jeune prince affichait à présent une expression tétanisée :

\- Le chagrin vous aurait-il… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lugonis balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main :

\- Ma décision est prise. Je t'épouserai Albafica ! Nous reparlerons de tout ceci demain, pour l'heure j'ai à faire.

Sous le choc, le Prince regarda son père quitter la salle à grands pas en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à comment se sortir de cette situation. Il quitta à son tour la pièce en courant et se rua dans les écuries. Il avait besoin d'aide et de conseils. Sans prendre le temps de seller son cheval, il grimpa sur son dos et lança l'animal au galop, en direction de la forêt. Après un quart d'heure de galop, il descendit de sa monture. De plus en plus de roses et de muguets blancs se trouvaient sur le chemin, il approchait de sa destination. Albafica attacha son cheval à un arbre et suivi le chemin. Il arriva bientôt dans une clairière. Un homme si semblable à Lugonis qu'il était impossible de ne pas conclure à un lien familiale entre eux l'attendait, adossé contre un arbre, un brin de muguet entre les doigts.

-Albafica.

\- Luco de la Dryade…

Il observa rapidement l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ils se connaissaient. Peu de kilomètres les séparaient, ils avaient grandis plus ou moins ensemble et une solide amitié les unissait. S'il était un Prince, il était une « Dryade ». Une Divinité de la Forêt. De nature chaleureuse et aimable, il lui rendait souvent visite. Il l'avait soutenu après la disparition de la Reine et se comportait souvent comme un parrain, au point qu'Albafica l'appelait parfois ainsi.

Luco de la Dryde comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait en voyant l'air bouleversé du jeune homme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaitre un fauteuil blanc en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Il se laissa tomber dedans.

\- C'est Lugonis…

Luco fronça légèrement le nez. Il était le frère du Roi, mais il était en conflit depuis maintes années.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui-là ?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune Prince, mais il s'effaça bien vite :

\- Il veut m'épouser.

Son parrain cligna des yeux, hébétée. Devant l'air désespéré de son invité, il se reprit et commença à faire les cent pas, en tournant le muguet blanc entre ses doigts.

\- Il faut le contrarier suffisamment pour qu'il oublie cette idée… sans le contredire.

\- Comment ? s'enquit Albafica. On doit en reparler demain et je ne veux pas l'épouser ! Je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme ça.

\- Je le sais… calme toi, répondit son parrain en levant une main apaisante.

Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux et il regarda Albafica avec malice :

\- On va le mettre devant une situation impossible. Tu vas dire que tu acceptes de l'épouser, à condition qu'il t'offre un vêtement couleur du temps !

Albafica écarquilla les yeux. Il ne voyait pas comment son père, aussi riche soit-il et puissant, allait pouvoir réaliser son souhait.


	2. Chapter 2

De retour au palais, Albafica alla trouver son père Lugonis et lui exposa sa requête. Ce dernier, adossé contre le mur de la salle du trône, haussa un sourcil.

\- Si je te l'offre, m'épouseras-tu ?

\- Oui… murmura Albafica qui s'en voulait tout de même quelque peu de manipuler ainsi son père.

Un éblouissant sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Roi qui alla très vite trouver le maître Tisserant qui fut on ne peut plus stupéfait par cette lubie.

* * *

Le Prince, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, lisait un livre. Ses pieds battaient l'air. Il avait fait sa demande de vêtements la veille, le soir arrivait et toujours rien à l'horizon. Parfait ! Pas de mariage ! Au même instant, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il se leva lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et resta pétrifié sur place en voyant plusieurs serviteurs entrer en portant des habits. Pressé par le Maître Tisserant et sous le choc, il passa derrière son paravent pour s'habiller.

Lugonis avait réussi.

Cependant il devait reconnaitre que pour un délai aussi court, les vêtements lui seyaient à merveille et reflétaient l'extrême qualité. Ses chausses étaient bleu nuit, la culotte était d'un bleu dont les nuances se modifiaient aléatoirement, passant de la nuit au jour. Sur le pourpoint, identique à la culotte, un sablier dont le sable était en train de s'écouler, était brodé. Et sur la cape, les douze signes du zodiaque étincelaient. Constatant l'absence de retouches à apporter, les serviteurs se retirèrent en s'inclinant, le laissant seul et mortifié devant son miroir.

\- Zut, je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait ! grommela une voix familière sur sa droite.

Albafica pivota sur ses talons. Luco, vêtu de blanc, tenait une longue rose dans sa main et ses bras étaient croisés.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas y parvenir… fit remarquer le Prince

\- Excuse-moi, Albafica, honnêtement je croyais la chose impossible. Il est soit fou amoureux, soit complètement stupide.

\- ça m'avance bien, soupira le jeune Prince. Que fait-on à présent ?

La Divinité se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en se tapotant le menton avec sa fleur. Il sourit :

\- Allons-y carrément. Sois encore plus exigeant et demande-lui un vêtement plus beau, moins commun… couleur de lune ! Nous verrons bien ce que ça donne !

* * *

\- Couleur de Lune ? répéta Lugonis en dévisageant Albafica.

\- Oui. Je trouve ces vêtements… hum… pas assez brillants et trop communs.

Le Roi, assit sur son trône, se pencha en avant :

\- Ceux-ci te vont comme un gant…

\- … moi je les trouve ordinaires… murmura tout bas le Prince.

Lugonis cligna des yeux et sourit :

\- Je ne voulais pas te déplaire. Couleur de Lune, dis-tu ? Très bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, Albafica se sentait prêt fondre en larmes en se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir. Lugonis avait brillamment relevé le défi. Ses chausses étaient blanches. Le devant de sa culotte et de son pourpoint également. Le dos de ces derniers par contre, affichait la couleur de la nuit, de telle sorte que lorsque Albafica pivotait sur ses pieds, les différentes phases lunaires étaient représentées. Le pourpoint était à manches courtes, dessous il avait une chemise dont les manches argent luisaient, assorties aux petites étoiles cousues ça et là sur le tissu.

En levant les yeux, il aperçut le reflet de son Parrain qui affichait un visage bien contrarié.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'ensorceler ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-il un peu désespéré.

\- La magie fait beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser pour jouer sur les sentiments.

Las, le jeune prince se laissa tomber sur son lit.

\- Très bien. Continuons sur cette voie. Va lui réclamer des vêtements encore plus brillants, couleur de Soleil cette fois.

Albafica secoua la tête en chuchotant :

\- Il me les donnera, comme les autres.

\- On verra, Alba, on verra. Si ça se trouve, il va se lasser de tes caprices. Sinon, j'ai une autre idée pour après.

Il tourna ses yeux d'azur vers son parrain qui s'était assis sur le lit, à côté de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent :

\- A quoi songez-vous exactement ?

Avec un sourire, il se pencha et lui murmura la réponse à l'oreille. Albafica ouvrit des grands yeux :

\- Vous êtes fou ! C'est un énorme sacrifice que vous demandez !

\- S'il faut en arriver là…

Luco de la Dryade disparut. Albafica s'assit lentement, mal à l'aise. Son parrain n'avait pas tort. Si lui-même était outré par cette suggestion, son père ne céderait probablement jamais. Il se leva et couru rejoindre Lugonis pour lui présenter sa dernière demande.

* * *

Le Roi se leva du trône en croisant les bras.

\- Du Soleil ? Es-tu devenu coquet ?

\- Euh…je…peut-être…

Lugonis soupira en secouant la tête :

\- Tu auras ces vêtements ! promit-il en contournant son fils.

* * *

Le lendemain, Albafica sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque les vêtements étincelant d'or et de lumière lui furent présentés. Un habit somptueux brillant de mille éclats et dont les petits miroirs incrustés dans le tissu envoyaient des éclats de lumière dans toutes les directions.

 _« Vas-y maintenant, demande ce que j'ai dit. »_ murmura la voix de la Dryade, invisible, dans son dos.

La mort dans l'âme, le Prince revêtit ces habits et alla rejoindre son père dans sa chambre. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés.

\- Que tu es beau ! Es-tu satisfait ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est ta dernière demande ? Ou as-tu un dernier désir avant notre mariage ?

Albafica grimaça, aussi bien à l'idée de cette union que de ce qu'il allait demander.

\- En fait… euh… j'aimerai aussi la peau de ce vieux Griffon qui s'ennuie tant dans les écuries.

\- QUOI ?! hurla le Roi en s'avançant vers lui.

Le jeune Prince préféra reculer légèrement en priant pour que son père ne cède pas cette fois et souhaitant presque d'avoir le pouvoir d'inverser le temps pour ne surtout pas émettre cette requête qu'il regrettait déjà.

\- Que voilà une bien étrange demande, Albafica, qui m'étonne de ta part ! fit sèchement Lugonis. Je suis certain que quelqu'un t'a suggéré cette monstrueuse idée ! Ton parrain, par exemple, il me méprise depuis des années !

Albafica baissa piteusement les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais su la raison de la querelle entre les deux frères. Certaines rumeurs racontaient que Luco aurait dû avoir le trône, qu'il était l'ainé et que Lugonis le lui avait « volé ». D'autres murmuraient que le Roi avait banni son frère dans la Forêt, par crainte de ses étranges pouvoirs. Avec son refus d'épouser le Roi Lugonis, n'était-il pas en train de jeter encore plus d'huile sur le feu entre les deux frères ?

\- Peu importe après tout ! s'exclama Lugonis en sortant de la salle à grands pas rageur. Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense ou fait ! Peu importe, si c'est là ton dernier désir, il sera satisfait ! Tu auras la peau de ce Griffon, ce soir même !

* * *

Pâle, Albafica tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Son père était furieux, à juste titre et pourtant il n'avait pas refusé la requête. Dans quel pétrin était-il fourré ? Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'à la dernière minute Lugonis changerait d'avis. Entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, le jeune Prince se précipita vers son lit, rabattit les couvertures sur lui et fit semblant de dormir.

Le visage fermé, Lugonis entra dans la chambre de son fils, la peau du Griffon dans les mains. Il contourna le lit en regardant son cadet endormi. Le Roi posa son fardeau sur le lit et caressa d'un doigt léger le front d'albâtre du Prince en repoussant une mèche de cheveux bleuté. Il soupira, recula et sortit de la chambre.

Albafica ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer et les écarquilla en voyant le Griffon mort le fixer d'un air accusateur de ses prunelles sans vie. Ses plumes et son pelage avait perdu sa couleur d'or au profit d'un gris terne. Il sentit les larmes s'agglutiner dans ses yeux.

Pauvre Griffon…

Luco surgit du mur au même moment, sa longue rose en main. Tous deux se regardèrent, découragés.

\- Je ne peux pas l'épouser, même après ça ! s'écria Albafica d'une voix étranglée. Les serviteurs racontent qu'il prépare déjà la cérémonie !

\- Je suis au courant, acquiesça Luco.

Albafica s'assit dans son lit en repoussant en arrière ses longs cheveux.

Pendant un moment, il avait tout de même songé à accepter le mariage. Mais comment céder alors qu'à cause de lui le Griffon était mort ? Il ne pourrait pas côtoyer le Roi tous les jours avec cette culpabilité…

La Dryade croisa les bras sur son torse :

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu dois t'enfuir.

\- Il me retrouvera… C'est le Roi, il est déterminé.

Luco sourit :

\- Alors, tu te déguiseras. Lève-toi.

Intrigué, Albafica quitta le lit. Son parrain tendit les bras et la peau du Griffon vola jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu vas t'envelopper avec ça.

Le Prince se sentit verdir et déglutit :

\- Mais…

\- Tu veux que Lugonis te retrouve ?

Vaincu et n'ayant pas d'autres idées, le Prince laissa son parain installer la peau du Griffon sur son dos et rabattre la grosse tête sur la sienne. L'odeur qui en émanait lui donna le tournis.

Luco pointa sa rose vers le sol. Une malle apparue immédiatement :

\- Dans cette cassette, tu pourras mettre les vêtements que tu souhaites et quelques bricoles comme tes peignes.

Il sourit d'un air encourageant en revenant vers lui :

\- Et je vais te donner ma baguette aussi.

Albafica regarda la longue Rose que son parrain lui glissa dans les mains, touché d'avoir un souvenir de sa part.

\- Mais… et vous ?

\- J'en ai une autre à la maison.

Il lui donna ensuite quelques recommandations :

\- Quand tu frapperas le sol avec cette baguette, ta malle apparaitra avec toutes tes affaires, quel que soit le lieu.

Albafica hocha la tête et suivit Luco des yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cheminée. Il plongea les mains dans les cendres. Comprenant son idée, Albafica la rejoignit en soupirant et en songeant qu'il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Sans rien dire il laissa la Divinité de la Forêt lui salir les joues avec la cendre. Dans quelques minutes, il allait partir vers l'inconnu le plus total et cette idée l'angoissait beaucoup.

Que sera demain ? Et après demain ?

Luco posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa légèrement :

\- Bien. Un équipage t'attendra dans l'allée et t'emportera au-delà des mers, en lieu sûr. Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, Albafica…

Un sourire forcé illumina le visage du jeune prince qui ne souhaitait pas que son confident devine ses frayeurs de l'inconnu. Luco lui tapota la joue pour l'encourager et reprit brièvement sa Rose, le temps de rentrer chez lui. Lorsque la Dryade eut disparu, Albafica referma les doigts sur la longue tige.

Rapidement, il remplit son coffre avec ce qu'il estimait être nécessaire et le fit disparaitre. Il leva ensuite l'objet au-dessus de sa tête et se retrouva un instant plus tard dans l'allée du palais.

Comme promis, un carrosse l'attendait. Le cocher était invisible, mais la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, l'invitant à monter. Sans se poser de question, le Prince grimpa dans la cabine. Les chevaux se mirent aussitôt en route.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils firent route durant de longues heures, jusqu'à la mer. Albafica fut invité à descendre et dû monter sur le dos d'un taureau blanc qui n'attendait que lui. Une fois le prince sur son dos, le noble animal entra dans l'eau salée avec son chargement et entreprit de traverser la Mer. D'abord un peu inquiet à l'idée de tomber de sa prodigieuse monture, le jeune Prince finit par se rassurer en songeant que jamais Luco ne tenterait de le noyer et il s'endormit.

Bien longtemps après, alors que le jour était levé depuis longtemps, Albafica ouvrit les yeux. Il réalisa que le Taureau n'était plus là et qu'il avait été déposé sur une plage déserte. Dissimulé sous sa peau de Griffon, il se redressa et se mit à marcher au hasard, pieds nus.

Albafica finit par trouver un petit chemin qu'il suivit jusqu'à des portes en bois qui s'ouvrirent sur un village. Il traversa ce dernier jusqu'à la maison la plus reculée, la plus dans l'ombre. Une femme aux cheveux noires le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Entre, Peau de Griffon, je t'attendais.

Albafica suivit la femme et pénétra dans une chaumière relativement simple et petite. Un poulet, perché sur la table, le dévisageait. Un corbeau le toisait depuis le manteau de la cheminée.

\- J'ai besoin d'un souillon pour laver les torchons, déclara la femme.

Intimidé, Albafica inclina la tête :

\- Oui…

La femme le regarda :

\- Appelle-moi Pandore ! Et ne m'appelle pas si tu n'as rien à me dire. Tu prendras ton service demain.

Pandore tourna autour de Albafica qui resta aussi imperturbable que possible malgré sa gêne d'être ainsi dévisagé.

\- Tu es vraiment plus sale que je ne l'imaginais.

Si elle savait… songea le jeune Prince en retenant un soupir. Cette femme ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il avait pour père un Roi et pour ami une divinité des Bois. Au moins, il fallait reconnaitre que le plan de son parrain fonctionnait à merveille.

\- Un souillon ne peut pas être propre, sinon ce n'est pas un souillon, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Tu résonnes trop pour un souillon ! répliqua sèchement la femme avant d'ajouter, tu nettoieras l'enclos des cochons !

\- Bien, madame. Est-ce que je pourrais aller me reposer ? Mon long voyage m'a fatigué.

La femme lui désigna la porte :

\- Il y a une hutte pour toi, derrière la ferme, dans la forêt.

Le jeune Prince ne se le fit pas répéter et sortit rapidement pour chercher son logis.

Une hutte ? Voilà qui allait le changer singulièrement du palais ! Lorsqu'il la trouva, il ne put retenir un léger rire. Si Lugonis pouvait voir ça… L'habitation à elle seule devait être plus petite que sa chambre au palais. Des poules se baladaient. Le sol était tapissé de foin et les meubles se résumaient à une table et un lit en bois très simple. Les carreaux de la fenêtre étaient cassés et il aperçut des oies surgir d'un coin pour se diriger vers la porte ouverte. Il fit apparaitre la rose magique dans sa main. Au bout de cinq minutes, il avait fait venir un lit douillet, une chaise, une bien plus jolie table, un miroir, un chandelier dont les bougies s'allumèrent toutes seules. Il termina en pointant sa baguette au sol. Sa malle apparut immédiatement et, comme promis, ses affaires étaient toutes là. Albafica posa sa rose magique et prit la chaise pour la mettre devant sa table. Il regarda dans le reflet du miroir, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait au palais. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, bientôt son reflet fut remplacé et il vit clairement son père, furieux, marcher de long en large dans sa chambre.

\- Le Prince est introuvable, annonça le 1er ministre.

\- Fouillez partout ! ordonna le Roi.

\- Mais nous l'avons fait ! répondit un des conseillers.

\- Il dormait dans sa chambre la nuit dernière…

\- Peut-être le prince a-t-il été enlevé par quelques Juliette de passage, marmonna le 1er ministre.

\- N'importe quoi ! Envoyez cent messagers, mille mousquetaires, qu'on fouille chaque village, chaque verger, chaque pré ! Qu'on me ramène le Prince !

* * *

Albafica avait pris son service depuis quelques jours. Il serra les dents en se dirigeant vers le puits. Les villageois ne cessaient de lui lancer des insultes à la tête. Ils racontaient qu'il se cachait sous sa peau pour cacher une infirmité, parce qu'il était malade. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'un Prince allait passer au village, mais évidemment tous les habitants se donnaient le mot pour rire d'Albafica en déclarant que le Prince fuirait devant ce laideron, que ses plumes étaient dégoûtantes et qu'il fallait se tenir loin de lui parce qu'il puait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les moqueries fusaient et le jeune homme abandonna ses seaux au milieu de la place pour se réfugier dans la forêt.

Il se sentait sur le point de craquer, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Il avait rêvé de retirer sa peau de griffon et de dévoiler son identité aux autres, juste pour les faire taire ! Il avait aussi songé plusieurs fois à rentrer chez lui, à implorer le pardon de son père et à accepter le mariage. Peut-être finirait-il par l'aimer d'amour, avec le temps…

Combien de temps allait-il devoir supporter cette vie ? C'était parfois amusant de nourrir les poules, de jouer avec le chien de la ferme et de regarder les cochons se goinfrer quand leur auge était pleine. Mais allait-il devoir faire ça toute sa vie ? En quoi était-ce mieux que de vivre marié à son père qui lui avait tout donné ? Un père qui n'était même pas le sien puisqu'il était adopté, ce n'était donc pas si grave s'il l'épousait…

Il se donnait un délais. La venue du Prince serait une date butoir. Il était assez curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce dernier. Après sa venue, il attendrait quelques jours et si son existence ne changeait pas… tant pis, il renterait chez lui.

* * *

La petite clairière avec la mare était devenue le coin préféré de Albafica. Il se refugiait souvent à cet endroit lorsqu'il avait fini ses corvées ou lorsque les insultes devenaient trop dures à supporter. Il se redressa en entendant soudain des sabots claquer sur le chemin sableux, non loin de lui. Avec précaution, il se faufila entre plusieurs buissons. Caché derrière un arbre, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant des cavaliers vêtus de blanc avancer en direction du village. La venue du Prince était attendue pour ce jour même.

\- Est-ce encore loin, Monseigneur ?

\- Non, nous arrivons.

Les yeux d'azur de Albafica se posèrent sur celui qui venait de parler. En tête du petit groupe, il se tenait bien droit sur sa scelle et ses habits trahissaient sa royauté. Il avait des yeux d'or et de longs cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Il devait avoir le même âge que Albafica, à peu de choses près. Albafica sourit en reculant dans les fourrés. Il avait vu le Prince, comme il l'avait souhaité, mais il ne voulait pas retourner au village. Il ne supporterait pas de se faire humilier devant lui.

* * *

Assis à la grande table de banquet qui avait été dressé en son honneur, le Prince Minos ne prenait même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil sur les villageois qui essayaient de le distraire à renforts de musique et de danses. Il n'aimait se retrouver entouré d'autant de monde. Bien sûr, de par son statut, il était bien obligé de faire des apparitions publiques, mais il préférait de loin rester dans sa chambre, s'installer près de la cheminée et se plonger dans un bon livre. Minos finit par quitter sa chaise et adressa un geste de la main à son valet qui se levait déjà pour l'accompagner. Il voulait rester seul.

Minos marcha au hasard, jusqu'à gagner la forêt. Il se sentait déjà mieux ici, tout seul. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une rose. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de la cueillir, tant elle était belle. Il se ravisa. S'il le faisait, la fleur finirait par faner dans un vase quelconque alors qu'ici, en pleine verdure, elle continuerait de s'épanouir. Le Prince tressaillit en ayant l'impression qu'elle souriait.

 _« Continue ton chemin…. »_

Et en plus, il imaginait des voix !

Cependant, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop où aller, il continua effectivement. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, un peu étonné. Devant lui se dressait une misérable hutte mais malgré sa piteuse apparence, de rapides scintillements semblaient provenir des planches de bois pourries. Minos se dirigea vers la porte en se demandant ce qu'il trouverait derrière et se heurta à un mur invisible. De plus en plus intrigué, il fit le tour de la petite demeure, jusqu'à trouver une ouverture. Il regarda alors par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Assis à une table, il y avait un jeune homme en train de coincer des peignes d'ivoire dans sa chevelure d'un bleu clair brillant. Ses yeux d'azur pétillaient d'intelligence mais aussi d'une pointe de tristesse. Ses habits… jamais Minos n'en avait vu de pareil, ils avaient la Couleur du Temps.

Albafica vérifia si ses peignes tenaient bien en place. Il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas porter la peau de griffon et appréciait de ressortir de temps en temps ses vêtements. Il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit son coffre pour en sortir sa lyre. Lorsque Albafica commença à l'accorder tout en jetant un coup d'œil machinal à son miroir et pendant un instant son cœur manqua un battement. Quelqu'un l'observait par le carreau sale, une tête à la chevelure d'un blanc magnifique. Il détourna les yeux et sourit, les joues rosies.

Minos, en ayant assez vu, et stupéfait comme jamais, recula. Il ne croyait pas aux anges, mais là il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Dans un état un peu second, le Prince Minos rebroussa chemin. Il s'arrêta malgré lui devant une fille aux cheveux noires et s'entendit demander :

\- Qui est le prince qui vit caché dans la forêt ?

La fille éclata de rire :

\- Un Prince ?! C'est un souillon ! A cause de la peau qui lui grimpe sur le dos, on l'appelle Peau de Griffon.

Minos haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait vu aucune peau ! Et de Griffon ? C'était l'emblème de son palais ! Était-ce un signe des Dieux que ce garçon à la beauté époustouflante ait apparemment un lien avec ce noble animal de légende ?

Au radar, Minos retourna au banquet. Ses accompagnateurs remarquèrent bien son étrange expression, leur Prince affichait tout le temps un air totalement neutre, dans le meilleur des cas, quand il n'était pas renfrogné. Sans leur dire un mot, il grimpa sur son cheval, annonçant le départ.

Au petit galop, les cavaliers retournèrent au palais. Ravi d'être rentré, Minos se précipita vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un livre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en lire la 1ère page, sa mère le rejoignit. Distraitement, il l'entendit lui dire qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit rentré aujourd'hui et non le lendemain comme prévu. La Reine Europe remarqua bien que son fils ne lui accordait qu'une vague attention, son regard devenait rêveur, il fixait le vide avec un très léger sourire. L'annonce d'un bal donné en son honneur ne lui arracha aucune réaction. Cependant, il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle espérait qu'il trouverait une jeune fille à épouser lors de cet évènement.


	4. Chapter 4

Minos ne daigna pas pointer le bout de son nez au bal. Un peu inquiète par son comportement, la Reine Europe abandonna ses invités pour aller dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier, allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés sous la nuque, fixait le plafond d'un air absent, affichant toujours un très léger sourire.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Minos ? Tu délaisses tout, les sorties, la nourriture…. Bien sûr, tu as toujours été un solitaire, mais tu n'as même pas jeté un coup d'œil sur les livres et les peintures qui sont arrivés ce matin… Ne puis-je pas faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Minos tressaillit et tourna les yeux vers sa mère. Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui et il s'en voulait un peu pour ça. Lentement, le Prince s'assit :

\- Une chose me plairait. Je veux un gâteau préparé par Peau de Griffon.

La Reine ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée par cette requête inattendue.

\- Peau de Griffon ? Un gateau… ?

Minos hocha la tête et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, en lui adressant le même regard qu'il lui faisait enfant lorsqu'il voulait quelques morceaux de melon supplémentaire :

\- S'il vous plaît, Mère

La Reine hocha la tête avec un sourire, son fils la surprendrait toujours.

\- Très bien.

Elle quitta la chambre et partit à la recherche d'un des cavaliers afin d'en apprendre plus sur « Peau de Griffon ». Sa surprise monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire souillon ! Mais Minos n'allait pas très bien et si ce… souillon… et son gâteau pouvait le guérir, elle n'allait certainement pas chipoter.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la joie et la surprise de Albafica lorsque les messagers arrivèrent devant sa porte en lui réclamant un gâteau pour leur Prince. Tandis que les cavaliers attendaient dehors, il retourna dans sa hutte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire un gâteau dans cette tenue ! Le Prince attacha ses cheveux et laissa tomber sa peau par terre. Il revêtit son vêtement couleur de Lune. Il attrapa ensuite son livre de recettes et tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver le gâteau au yaourt parfumé à la vanille. Le cœur joyeux, en chantonnant, il se mit à préparer la pâte. Minos venait de lui montrer qu'il pensait à lui, maintenant c'était à son tour. Après un instant de réflexion, Albafica retira l'anneau autour de son doigt et le glissa dans la pâte. Il remit sa peau juste pour donner le gateau tout prêt aux messagers. Albafica les regarda s'éloigner en rêvassant au moment où Minos trouverait son bijou.

* * *

Inquiète par la santé de son fils, la Reine Europe avait convié plusieurs médecins, mais aucun ne savait ce qui tracassait Minos. Il les congédia d'un ordre bref lorsque le gâteau de Albafica arriva. Se mère le lui apporta sur un petit plateau. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'il sentait très bon ce gâteau. Le ventre du Prince gargouilla sous le fumet délicieux et délicat de la vanille qui s'en échappait. Il mordit dedans à pleine dents, sans se soucier des miettes qui tombèrent sur les couvertures. Sa mère fut un peu soulagée de le voir avec un tel appétit, il devait aller mieux ! Cependant ses craintes revinrent très vite lorsque Minos toussa comme s'il s'étouffait. Il s'avéra toutefois qu'il avait simplement avalé de travers. La Reine soupira de soulagement en songeant que son petit allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Lorsque Minos exprima l'envie de se retrouver seul pour se reposer, elle préféra ne pas insister et se retira. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Minos ouvrit sa main et regarda l'anneau reposant au creux de sa paume avec lequel il avait failli s'étrangler :

\- Pas très malin comme idée, gamin… murmura-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Devant ses yeux dansaient une paire de prunelles azur sur un visage délicat encadré d'une chevelure soyeuse.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque la Reine vint lui rendre visite, sa décision était prise. Néanmoins, devant son air soucieux, il la laissa parler en premier.

\- Les médecins racontent que tu es amoureux. Dis-moi comment s'appelle celle qui fait battre ton cœur, et nous vous marierons.

\- Je ne sais pas son nom, Mère. Mais ce n'est pas une fille, c'est un homme.

Il laissa sa grand-mère digérer lentement l'information, avant de brandir l'anneau en ajoutant :

\- J'épouserai celui à qui ira cet anneau.

Europe observa le bijou. Pour un homme, la taille de l'anneau était petite et serait pourtant trop grand pour une femme. Elle vit le regard déterminé de son fils et hocha la tête :

\- Je vais envoyer des messagers dans tout le Royaume, que tous les jeunes gens à marier viennent se présenter au palais pour essayer cet anneau.

Heureux, Minos adressa un sourire éblouissant à sa Mère.

* * *

Les messagers allèrent aussitôt de villages en villages pour annoncer la nouvelle. Immédiatement, ce fut l'effervescence partout. Ils avaient dit « jeunes gens », aussi bien des filles que des garçons espéraient être choisis par le Prince. Il avait également été précisé que l'anneau était petit, aussi les méthodes pour se mincir l'annulaire allaient bon train. Chacun faisait avec les moyens du bord, en se frottant jusqu'à peler, en l'introduisant dans une cavité que l'on resserrait au risque de se le briser, en faisant confiance à des charlatans proposant des remèdes miracles qui ne faisait aucun effet ou qui avait pour conséquence de faire tripler de volume le pauvre doigt…

Le jour de l'essayage de la bague, tous les jeunes gens se présentèrent : princes, princesses, ducs, duchesses, comtes, comtesses, marquis, marquises, barons, baronnes, serviteurs, servantes, femmes de chambres, cuisiniers, cuisinières, marmitons, marmitonnes.

Minos craignait que l'anneau puisse aller à plusieurs personnes. Il ne regardait même pas les personnes qui se présentaient à lui, les rares fois où il avait levé les yeux vers les visages des prétendantes et prétendants, il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas partir en courant. Sans parler du fait qu'ils tiraient tous la gueule puisque l'anneau était trop grand ou trop petit ! Tous et toutes défilaient un par un, une par une, les heures passaient et Minos commençait à fatiguer sérieusement, il faillit même hurler en voyant la femme aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait interrogé.

Et vint le moment où il n'y eut plus personne.

Tous les prétendants et prétendantes étaient restés par curiosité et chacun se demandait ce qu'allait faire le Prince. La Reine Europe se leva de son trône :

\- Cher enfant, ils ont tous répondu présent, personne n'a rempli la condition…

Minos sourit :

\- Etonnant. Cet anneau appartient pourtant à quelqu'un… et à bien y réfléchir, je n'ai pas vu ce Peau de Griffon… Vous savez, Mère, le garçon qui m'a fait le gâteau…

Europe pivota immédiatement sur ses talons et regarda le messager :

\- Allez le chercher !

Mais à l'instant où le messager allait partir, Peau de Griffon fit son entré. Les murmures allaient bon train parmi les prétendants. Chacun priait pour que cette horreur ne puisse pas enfiler l'anneau. Voir le Prince se marier à une bête serait bien leur pire cauchemar !

Peau de Griffon s'agenouilla sur le sol en présentant sa main. Minos sourit en la lui prenant. Rien qu'à la forme de ces doigts magnifiques, il était persuadé que sous cette peau se cachait le mystérieux jeune homme de la forêt. Ses doutes furent confirmés, l'anneau glissa parfaitement le long du doigt, exactement à la bonne taille. Un « oooh » d'étonnement général et de dégoût se répandit dans la salle. Albafica sourit et se releva en repoussant sa peau d'âne. Toutes les personnes présentes furent éblouies par ce garçon à l'allure princière, à la chevelure brillante, aux yeux étincelant et dont les vêtements avaient la couleur du Soleil. Minos se leva à son tour en prenant la main du prince qui lui faisait face. Il n'aimait pas spécialement s'afficher ainsi en public et il espérait pouvoir bientôt pouvoir se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le mariage des deux jeunes Princes était célébré. Un vin d'honneur se déroulait dehors et Albafica sourit en voyant Luco le rejoindre :

\- Mes félicitations, Albafica !

Ce dernier se figea en voyant Lugonis arriver à son tour. La Dryade lui sourit tout en détaillant Minos :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons longuement discuté et tout va bien à présent.

\- Tant mieux, soupira le jeune homme avec soulagement.

Il adressa un sourire à son père adoptif qui vint le serrer dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir.

Ici s'arrête cette histoire. Si vous voulez tout savoir, Albafica et Minos n'ont pas fait un millier d'enfants, ils se sont contentés de deux et les ont baptisé Aruna et Aetos.

* * *

 _ **Et c'est la fin de ce petit conte sans prétention. En fait, je l'avais écrit il y a quelques années, mais avec d'autres personnages. Je l'ai un peu retravaillé aujourd'hui en modifiant les noms et quelques éléments et me suis dis que ça serait marrant de vous le faire lire.  
Pas d'inquiétude pour les habitués de la fic des 100 pétales, la suite sera publiée demain ou après demain.  
**_


End file.
